Fraîche news
by ThinkingOfRobCullen
Summary: Petite conversation téléphonique dans lla annonce à sa mère qu'elle a un petit ami, voyez vous mêmes la réaction de Renée.one shot, inspirée d'une scène du film, j'ai repris l'idée et modifiée.


**Titre**** : Fraîche news**

**Auteur ****: ThinkingOfRobCullen**

**L'idée de ce one-shot m'est venue en regardant pour la énième fois Twilight, et cette scène de la conversation téléphonique avec Renée m'avait énormément plu alors j'ai voulu la reprendre et la modifier à ma manière.**

**Disclamer**** : aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont à Stephenie Meyer. J'écris pour le plaisir mais n'en tire aucun profit financier.**

**Résumé ****: Dans une conversation téléphonique avec Renée, celle-ci ce rend compte de quelques changements chez Bella, cette dernière va alors lui avoué qu'elle a un petit ami.**

Bella POV

Il était 21 h tapante et j'avais fini mes devoirs, dîné avec Charlie, changé en pyjama pourtant je n'étais pas d'humeur à me coucher si tôt. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit et repensais à ma journée d'aujourd'hui. La seule chose qui occupait mon esprit était Edward, j'allais crié de joie tellement j'étais contente à l'idée de sortir avec lui, il m'avait embrassé et maintenant on sort ensemble. Mon dieu je n'arrive pas à y croire. Il y'a encore quelques temps il m'ignorait royalement, ça m'avait fait mal : son rejet surtout mais aujourd'hui j'ai compris pourquoi il l'avait fait. Peu importe s'il était un vampire, je l'aime.

Mon téléphone sonna et je sus sans même regarder qui c'était.

_ Salut maman

_ Bella ! ahh je suis contente d'entendre de nouveau ta voix, me dit-elle un peu trop enthousiaste. Je ris.

_ Tu m'as juste appelé hier soir

_ Je n'ai plus la notion du temps, et puis tu me manques.

_ Toi aussi tu me manques maman, alors quoi de neuf, est-ce que vous mangez des trucs comestibles au moins ?

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois, chaque soir je regardes des émissions culinaires, j'ai acheté un livre : la cuisine pour les nuls, Phil ne se plaint pas même si je dois avouer que parfois je n'ai aucune idée du plat que je cuisine. Et toi de ton côté, tu ne t'ennuies pas trop à Forks ?

_ non non ça va j'aime bien au fait c'est tranquille, il pleut beaucoup et il fait un temps de chien mais les gens sont sympas.

_ Euh ouais

Je peux dire par le ton de sa voix qu'elle était suspicieuse. La connaissant bien je sais qu'elle ne lâchera pas l'affaire

_ Alors tu t'es fait des amis ? Les garçons sont comment ? Sûrement pas aussi bronzés et musclés qu'à Phoenix.

Je me souvenais de nos balades en ville, sous le grand soleil d'Arizona, ma mère prenait un malin plaisir à regarder ces hommes musclés dans la rue, m'indiquant par ci par là lequel pourrait me convenir.

_ hum… ouais ils sont gentils, j'ai rencontré deux filles Jessica et Angela qui m'ont présenté leur groupe d'amis, je suis la petite nouvelle alors certains sont très curieux, ils ne doivent pas voir de nouveaux arrivants tous les jours.

_ Oh chérie je sais à quel point tu détestes être au centre de l'attention. Sa voix avait soudain changé de ton. Alors parmi tout ce beau monde il n'y a pas quelqu'un qui t'intéresse ?

Est-ce que je devrais lui dire pour Edward ou pas ? Je ne savais pas si je devais le faire ou non.

_ et bien, je virais au rouge tomate. Je…..

_ aaaahhhh j'y crois pas, BELLA t'as rencontré quelqu'un, je te connais bien. Tu ne pouvais pas me le cacher plus longtemps. Raconte raconte comment il est, dépêche toi.

J'ignorai comment elle allait réagir mais jusque là elle avait l'air totalement excité.

_ Il va au lycée avec moi, c'est mon partenaire de biologie, il a 17 ans, il s'appelle Edward Cullen, voilà

_ dis donc, petite cachottière tu m'as caché des choses, il s'appelle Edward c'est ça, c'est plutôt vieux comme nom.

_ Cela fait tout son charme, lui répondis-je

_ Toi t'es amoureuse

_ Ouais, avouai-je totalement embarrassée.

_ Bella est amoureuusee, Bella est amoureuse, chantonna ma mère comme une petite fille, je rigolais, son côté excentrique et enfantin me manquait.

_ Je veux savoir comment il est, et n'oublie pas les détails !

_ Ok : il est grand environ 1m85, mince, ses cheveux sont de couleur bronzes, il a une couleur des yeux très spéciales : ses prunelles sont ambres, il a un nez droit, un joli sourire en coin trop craquant et des cheveux en bataille. Il est très attentif et gentil.

_ Te connaissant il est sûrement du genre intello.

_ oui, il est très intelligent, tu sais quoi il adore Clair de lune, et il est incroyablement beau.

_ C'est vrai ? Alors là je suis impressionné, tu as mis la main sur une perle rare ma chérie.

J'entendis la voix de l'opératrice : « il vous reste 2 mn de conversation, sinon veuillez rajouter une pièce s'il vous plaît »

_ Maman où est passé ton cellulaire ? Demandai-je

_ la batterie était complètement à plat et je te jure je n'ai pas perdu mon chargeur c'est lui qui s'est enfui. Les gadgets électroniques et moi on ne fait pas bon ménage, ils me détestent et se rebellent tous contre moi comme la machine à café ce matin.

_ Je te crois, lui dis je avant d'éclater de rire en l'imaginant ce débattre avec les appareils électroménagers.

_ non soyons sérieux, je suis contente que tu te sois trouvé un copain, il était temps, Phil m'attends alors je dois raccrocher, une dernière chose Bella protégez vous et je t'envoie plein de bisous, Phil te salue.

_ Bye maman et embrasse Phil de ma part. Je raccrochais et soupirais. Lorsque je me relevais je croisais le regard d'Edward assis sur mon rocking chair.

_ Salut me dit-il de sa voix mielleuse. Je me mordis la lèvre. Il est si séduisant.

_ salut, t'es là depuis longtemps ? M'inquiétai-je

_ Assez longtemps pour entendre la dernière partie de la conversation. Ta mère est vraiment surprenante. Je ris avec lui.

_ Elle avait envie de connaître certains trucs sur toi, maintenant que t'es mon petit ami.

_ Ah bon et que lui as-tu dit exactement sur moi ? Me demanda-t-il un grand sourire au lèvre.

_ je lui ai raconté à quel point tu es incroyable et que je suis totalement et irrévocablement amoureuse de toi.

_ je suis heureux de l'approbation de notre relation particulière par l'un de tes parents. Cela mérite bien un baiser.

Il s'assis sur mon lit et s'approcha de moi. Alors tout doucement son visage se rapprocha du mien, plus qu'un centimètre et ces lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur les miennes. Ce contact glacé provoqua un frisson. Je fourrageai ses cheveux et m'accrochait à son cou pour prolonger le baiser. Les sensations devenaient de plus en plus intenses et Edward recula pour me regarder de ses yeux pleins de tendresse.

_ je t'aime tant Bella, il caressa ma joue et y déposa un chaste de baiser.

_ I love you too Edward.

….

**Je sais c'est court mais je l'ai écrit pour le fun.**

**Vous savez ce que vous devez faire : laissez une review.**

**Si vous avez le temps j'ai écris une fic : Closer ( une version alternative de New moon)**

**Bisou bisou, ThinkingOfRobCullen**


End file.
